finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Burmecia
is a city-state in the northwestern part of the Mist Continent on Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. It is Freya Crescent's hometown. Inhabited by the Burmecians, Burmecia is a walled, multi-leveled, and warren-like city built around the king's palace and showered by constant rain. History It is unclear when the kingdom of Burmecia was formed, but it must be sometime before the Summoner Tribe left Alexandria as the Desert Star was given to the kingdom for safe keeping. Burmecia is the only nation on the Mist Continent that lies below the Mist, though the constant rain that falls over the area there may dissipate the harmful aspects of the mist. The Burmecians are known to be the only race that train and become Dragon Knights, with both Freya and Sir Fratley both being Dragon Knights who originally hailed from Burmecia. Sometime before the start of the game, some of the citizens of Burmecia seperated themselves from the main populance due to the Burmecians taste for war. This group of Burmecians left Burmecia and migrated to the Vube Desert, where they created their own nation of Cleyra. Though two different nations, both the Burmecians and Cleyrans are of the same heritage, so live side by side in peace. Story Early in the game, Burmecia is attacked by the Alexandrian army of black mages led by Kuja and General Beatrix. The city is taken with great loss on the Burmecians' side, although it is shown that many fought bravely and to the death to defend the citadel and its lord. By the time Zidane and the party arrive, the city is in ruins, with the scattered bodies of the Burmecian soldiers and citizens strewn throughout the city. Zidane must collect the Protection Bell from under the King's bed in order to unlock the door that leads to the ruined palace courtyard. Here, they meet several fleeing Burmecians, including one that Zidane saves from being crushed by collapsing rubble. In a secluded armory room, the party meets Stiltzkin for the first time outside of Alexandria. They later move on and scale a decrepit statue to the apex of the palace, where Queen Brahne, Kuja, and Beatrix wait. Here, the first unsuccessful battle with Beatrix is fought, and after the party's defeat, Brahne makes plans to invade the neighboring city of Cleyra. Beatrix follows her, and an FMV plays with Kuja mocking the party before mounting his Silver Dragon, taking off into the skies and signaling the end of Disc 1. It is revealed that many of the surviving Burmecians (including the King) took refuge in the neighboring realm of Cleyra. Their shelter would be short-lived, as Brahne summons the eidolon Odin to destroy the desert tree. Burmecia, unlike Lindblum in the game's further stages, is never shown as being rebuilt by its citizens, all who were scattered across the world, even as far as Esto Gaza, or were killed in the battle. Interestingly, if the player travels to Burmecia after the events at the Iifa Tree, the rain no longer falls suggesting that the city's climate might have something to do with the mist. Furthermore, when the mist reappears after Terra's destruction, the city is again plagued by neverending rain. Enemy Formations *Basilisk x2 *Basilisk x3 *Ironite *Magic Vice *Magic Vice x2 *Magic Vice x3 *Mimic (calls Magic Vices) Treasures *Cancer *Protection Bell *Kupo Nut *Potion *Soft x2 *Germinas Boots *Ether x2 *Tent *Phoenix Down *Mythril Spear *Lightning Staff *Hi-Potion *Soft Note: The Hi-Potion, Soft, and an Ether must be bought from Stilzkin. Shops Atla's Mogshop Music Burmecia has its own theme music titled "Kingdom of Burmecia" played throughout the location. It is a rather sorrowful theme that heavily emphasizes a 4:6 polyrhythm and consisting mainly a choir and a church organ (the latter in the background). This theme is also incorporated in "Freya's Theme" and "Unforgettable Silhouette." Gallery de:Burmecia Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations